The objective is to quantify by spectral absorbance, the significant metabolites of behavior-modifying drugs in urine, blood (hemolyzed) and breath compartments using our relevant antibodies. Guidelines are to state that positives should be confirmed by GC-MS. In instances where GC-MS is not readily available, e.g. blood 9-THC, or at sites not always accessible to the main laboratory as in the late hour hospital emergency work, positives are called "suggestive" but not "definitive". Reliability sensitivity and accuracy have been achieved in prototype tests requiring minimal manipulation. Effective procedures are suited to instruments ranging from a battery-operated hand-held device (4" x 5 1/4 x 1/4") to advanced bench top components appropriate for automation without compromise in accuracy over a broad range from 2-1000 ng/ml. Detection of multiple discrete drug metabolites using single or multiple plastic strips permit processing of one to several hundred samples (urine, blood, breath) simultaneously in a single run. This is useful for random screening, rehabilitation study and for-cause drug detection. Purified IgGs are immobilized in microcontainers. Incubation therein of standard (calibrator) and enzyme drug conjugate is followed by wash and substrate addition. Color develops, absorbance determined and translated by microprocessor into nanograms/milli-liter. Portable and bench formats have been thoroughly tested. The latter can be coupled to automatic pipettors, printers, etc., designed to process samples readily in parallel not requiring completion of sample analysis in series with minimum hands-on time.